scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dudley Dursley
Dudley Dursley was Fauntleroy "Aaron" Donaldson in disguise, which he choose in order to travel closely with Fred Jones (Frank Welker), Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn), Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard), Scooby-Doo (also voiced by Frank Welker), and Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) in Scooby-Doo: British Male Devil. Dudley Dursley was voiced by Harry Melling. Character biography After Fauntleroy pretended to be a selfless, honest, polite, kind, and friendly British boy who was named Dudley Dursley, he traveled with Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby across Arizona, and they battle many dangers together. To all appearances, Dudley, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma formed a close bond. In order to get further to Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby on "his side", Fauntleroy invented a "tragic backstory" for Dudley, and told them that his late maternal aunt Emily "Lily" Potter had fought Fauntleroy, and was killed in the process. Fauntleroy then claimed to be on a quest to find a magical onyx gemstone that located in Tombstone, Arizona, which was powerful enough to revived "Dudley's" late maternal aunt. When Fauntleroy revealed himself as Dudley Dursley the whole time, he mocked Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby for believing the "tragic" story about his late maternal aunt. However, the real Dudley Dursley is implied to have been murdered by Neigh Say (Maurice LaMarche) after he found out Dudley and his family, especially both of his parents Petunia and Vernon Dursley, including his paternal aunt Marge Dursley (Pamela Ferris) dislike all things related to magic as news report mentions that Dudley Dursley's corpse was apparently "mauled by an American black bear". Personality As Dudley Dursley, Fauntleroy pretended to be portrayed as soft-spoken and nice. To get close to Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, and Velma, Fauntleroy played at enjoying their company, partook in many adventures with them, and even saved them from getting killed by a rattlesnakes in Arizona desert instead of ditching them or allowing them to die. After he came close to the onyx gemstones, Dudley's failure to pass the gemstones' test of kindness, honesty, magic, and generosity revealed his true nature in the climax. Family *Vernon Dursley (father, deceased) *Petunia Dursley mother, deceased) *Harry Potter (cousin) *Emily "Lily" Evans (maternal aunt, deceased) *Marge Dursley (paternal aunt, deceased) *Grandpa Evans (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Grandma Evans (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Grandpa Dursley (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Grandma Dursley (paternal grandmother, deceased) Quotes *(Warren Weatherly: Vernon's soul calls out to you, Dudley) He's dead, you bastard. (Warren Weatherly: You cannot run away from me forever.) *(Jonah Weatherly: Killing you will break your mother's heart.) Do your worst, Jonah Weatherly. (Jonah Weatherly: Petunia Dursley's soul will be mine, and then yours as well.) *(Warren Weatherly: Lily Evans' soul calls out to you.) She's already dead, you dirty maggot. (Warren Weatherly: You can't run away from me forever, Dudley.) *(Brittany Miller: Killing me won't earn their respect, Dudley.) I want to be fear, not respected. (Brittany Miller: You will learn nothing from Harry Potter.) *Shaggy Rogers' faithful servant, I believe? (Alvin Seville: His faithful best friend, Dudley Dursley.) Is that so, Alvin? *(to Alvin Seville, about his bitterness towards American culture) I will poison and destroy the Americans. (Alvin Seville: Then, I'll lay my vengeance upon you, Dudley Dursley.) The righteous boy's path leads to death. *(to Alvin Seville, while referring to his mother Vinny) Vinny cared for you above all else (Alvin Seville: What could you know anything of my mother?) You would disappoint her now. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late aunt-in-law Barbara Walls) Barbara Walls cared for you above all else. *(during his interrogation, about Harry Potter) Nothing can keep us apart... he has no parents at all. Trivia *In Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Dudley's dossier is briefly seen when Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere) opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Crossovers Category:Culprits Category:Males